Finick
by TeamJalec
Summary: 'Finick- To be picky'. Cato could have any girl he wanted but he only wanted his Catnip. When Cato was 12 he went to 12 to do special training. From the moment he sees her he knows there's something so he keeps coming back. bad sumnery. Full one inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl From 12

'**Finick- To be picky' Cato could have any girl he wanted but he only wanted his Catnip. When Cato was 12 he went to 12 w/ his dad to do special Peacekeeper training. The moment he sees Katniss for the first time he knows there's something so he keeps coming back. Over the years that something gets stronger. But when they both go to Hunger Games they know that its no time to play but when something gets between them they have to play… around the rules.' Okay so this is my first Fanfic but I've been writing for awhile but I've never shared any of my stuff publicly. Some things I would like to explain… 1) Peeta is in the story but since I can't get myself to kill him he's Kat's cousin and does not get reaped, 2) I know Cato sound kinda like a girl but to bad I'm not good with the male's POV.**

**Oh here's the disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games if I did Cato would some how live along w/ Rue, Finnick, and Prim, the book would not be as good.**

Ch1: CPOV

As my dad and I stepped off the train and on to the platform I see District 12 for the first. Cole dust covered the roads, the buildings, the people; even the air was thick with it.

"Cato" my dad stood beside me in his white Peacekeepers uniform mine was similar but no helmet, "Come on we need to go sign in". He led me to the Justice Building where the issued me a weapon. Since I was only 12 I couldn't have a gun but I got a small sword, a communicuff, and a small taser in case of an emergency.

One morning a few weeks later I woke up to find myself alone in the small house I shared with my dad. As I was getting my self breakfast I saw a note my father had left, 'Cato- I have to supervise the mines today so you have off. I made sure you can go anywhere you like just don't go too far into the meadow. Wear your uniform and communicuf in case you need me,-Dad'

So I could go anywhere I like just no where near the mines (they're dangerous even for trained officials) and no to far into the meadow. After putting on my uniform I head out to fin this meadow my dad was talking about.I got to the fence that closed off District 12. I was just about to touch it when I realized that there was a sign that said that it was electrified 24 hours a day. When I listened for the soft hum I didn't hear it so I slipped under a 4ft hole (**A/N- Same hole Katniss and her dad use and my guess is that Gale used it too**).

I ventured off in to the woods on the other side of the fence listening to the animals and the trees _God. I would love to have this back home _I thought to myself. I was pretty far into the forest when I heard voices.

"What's that Daddy?" what sounded like a little girl asked. I hid behind a tree but not before seeing three people around a pond. "That is you" and older man said, most likely her dad. "That's not me Daddy that's a plant!" the girl giggled as a boy laughed (**A/N- I know she sounds younger than 10 but when she's in the woods w/ her dad she's a lot happier**).

I stepped out from behind the tree to get a better look. I _tried_ to be quiet but I stepped on a stick and it broke with a loud _crack_. All three quickly turned in my direction. I was caught. As the girl turned her loosely braided hair landed on her shoulder and, as I looked at her, I realized she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! I know at the end he calls her a thing but the way I had it in my rough draft didn't sound good.**

**-CatoIsMine**


	2. Chapter 2: The boy from 2

**Okay here is the second chapter! I want to say thank you to who responded. Umm, so I'll try as hard as I can to upload longer chapters but I don't concentrate very well.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games**

Ch 2: KPOV

_Twang_. I released my arrow just the way my dad had showed me weeks before. "Good job Katniss," my father said as the arrow hit a rabbit. Gale, my 11 year old cousin, came running into the clearing carrying a squirrel. My dad turned away from the rabbit to Gale silently holding up the squirrel for him to see, a proud smirk on his face.

His mom, Hazel, is my dad's younger sister. "I've taught you well. Those are hard to catch." He said pointing to the squirrel. Gale walked forward eyes on me. "Here that Kat? I'm better than you." Now, my temper has never been good and Gale knows right where to dig, my pride. I gave him my best you-are-so-frickin-dead look in return.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hay, hay. I have an idea." My father said sensing that more rude gestures were to come. He led us to a pond where lots of arrow shaped leaves came out of the water. "What's that Daddy?" I asked pointing to the leaves. "That's you" he says with a smile. You see for a 9 year old I rarely smile but when I'm with my dad in the woods I feel a lot younger. "That's not me, that's a plant!" and I giggled. Gale _laughed_!

Behind us something snapped, the three of us turned around. Standing not 50 ft in front of us was a boy. A clean, blond, boy dressed like a Peacekeeper.

* * *

GPOV

I waited quietly 20 ft from my snare. I saw a flash of grey an then heard the trap snap shut. I looked to the snare and saw that I had gotten a good sized squirrel. I took out my knife and walked over to the animal. I knelt close and raised the knife. I made the mistake of looking into its eyes. They looked like the eyes of my 6 year old cousin Primrose, scared and helpless. but had to kill it. Even one squirrel was a good meal for my family. I might be 12 but I fully understand the power and brutality behind the evil we call the Capital. Every morning i wake up to see what they have given us... almost nothing. After finishing off the squirrel I pick it up an race back to the clearing where Prim's dad and older sister wait. I come into the clearing silently holding up the squirrel Katniss and my uncle look over. My uncle smiles, " I've taught you well. Those are hard to catch." I looked at Katniss then to the rabbit she had shot. Jealousy boils up inside of me. I shouldn't feel this way but I do. 'Here that Kat?' I said as I walked closer 'I'm better than you.' As soon as its out of my mouth I regret it. As my prize for insulting her Katniss gives me her best glare. I was about to say say that the arrow didn't kill it her face did when Liam suggests we go to some pond. When we get there I hear Liam say something about how we should get some and bring it back for food but I/'m not listening. I swear I just saw something big move in between the trees. Deciding it was nothing I turn back to the conversation just as Katniss asks: "Whats that Daddy?". Liam smiles. "That is you." Kattnis giggles which naturally make me laugh. God, we haven't had a good time in a long, long time. We all turn around at a loud crack. A large blond boy is standing in front of us. At first I think it's our cousin Peeta but I realized this boy is bigger and well fed. And dressed like a Peacekeeper trainee. This boy is from _District_ _2_. I reach for my knife but stop confused when I notice he's staring right at Katniss.

* * *

**Sorry, this took me longer than I thought it ****would. **


	3. Chapter 3: Names and Such

**Sorry! I've been busy but I have at least one new chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games.**

**CPOV  
**

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked trying to sound as brave as I could as I drew my sword. The older man looked at me with an amused smile. "I mean it! You better tell me before i go get Cray." I say stepping forward. The man puts his hands up in surrender**. **"I'm Liam and this is my nephew Gale." he says pointing to the boy who was glaring at me. I realized he didn't say the girls name so I tuned to her and "Name" was all I needed to say. "Catnip" she whispered. "Catnip?" I asked laughing a little at the name. Her eyes hardened, "No, Katniss." Oh. 'Why are you here? Your not allowed to be here." I turn to Liam. "Well, you see," he starts, "We don't have much food. So, this is how we get it.". In District 2 we get lots of food, well if you get picked to train and then volunteer you do. I was picked. I look at a rabbit that had an arrow in it's head. "You shot that?" I asked Liam noticing the bow and arrows slung over his shoulder. "No" Catn- Katniss said stepping toward me, "I did". "You- you shot that?" "Yeah. She did. You got a problem with it?" Gale asked getting in between me and Katniss. " No, but my father and Cray might.". After a minute Katniss picked up the rabbit and handed it to her dad who pulled out the arrow, cleaned it, and dropped it into a bag. "Shall we go back now?" Liam asked us. Gale handed him the squirrel he had been holding and walked past me bumping my shoulder. Liam walked by me next swinging the hunting bag over his arm. Katniss and I fallowed a little behind them. " I told you my name bit you never told me yours." she says. " Cato. My name is Cato."

* * *

Over the next few months or so I became close to Katniss, Gale, and their cousin Peeta. Sometimes I would see them walking to and from school. Other times I would go into the woods with Katniss and she'd show me how to use a bow and arrow. Once I tried to show her how to use a sword but she was worse than I was with a bow and arrow.

* * *

**3rd Person**

A year later Cato and his dad when back to District 2 but he never forgot her. Cato eventually told his dad about the girl from 12 and even though at first he was mad, furious even, he finally came around. He told him that he could go back with him next year. _Even a lonely, loveless man can sometimes have a heart_ Cato thought.

Meanwhile Katniss hadn't forgotten her friend ether. Even though he was from another district and that district was their least favorite, he was charming, friendly, and handsome even little Prim had gotten deeply attached to him.


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**KPOV  
**

"Primrose Everdeen"

_HOLY SHIT!_ I thought as it sunk in. Sweet, innocent Prim was going to die in the Hunger Games and there wasn't anything i could do about it...right? I pushed through the group of 16 year old girls until i reached the open section separating the boys and the girls. "Prim!" my voice cracks as i say her name. "Prim!" I yell making my voice stronger. As I walk closer two peacekeepers move so they're standing shoulder to shoulder pushing me back. "I volunteer!" I yell. I stumble forward as the guards stand aside. I regain my footing and then, looking right at Effie Trinket, I say "I volunteer as tribute.". Everything is quiet until Prim speaks up, "NO!" she yells. **A/N: Okay I hate to say this but I can't write the rest of the female's reaping with out getting sad so we're gonna skip to the boys.**

****"Jack Summers" Effie says into the mic. A bronze haired boy no older than me walks on to the stage looking like a kicked dog. "Any volunteers?" Effie asks. No one. Poor kid. After we shook hands we were hastily ushered into the Justice building.

I paced back and forth waiting for the final good-byes. "Katniss!" I turn and see my mother and sister walk into the room. Prim runs into my open arms and wraps her thin arms around my waist. I kneel down so I can look her in the eye. "You'll be fine. you'll be okay." I say, "You can sell cheese and milk from your goat. You'll be okay.". "You can't go." Prim cries, more tears escaping her already puffy eyes. "Cato." she says. I look at her with confusion, "What?". before she can finish my mother speaks, "Katniss, I love you. You know that right? You need to come back to us." she looks at me with pleading eyes. I stand up and walk over to her. People tell me she was once beautiful but now Claire Everdeen was beaten down and tired. "You can't leave. Not like when Dad died." I look straight at her "You don't have me. She needs you to stay strong. Prim can't take care of herself she's only twelve." my voice is now a whisper. "I know, I won't." she says. I hug her tight knowing this is the last time I'll ever see her. When I let go I turn to hug prim one last time but a Peacekeeper tells us that the three minutes are up. "No! Katniss, promise me you'll try and win. That you'll come back!" she says as I quickly squeeze her. "Promise me you'll try hard!" she's at the door "I promise" I say quickly. She's out the door and in the hall but she turnsto tell me one last thing. "No matter whose in it.". She's gone.


	5. Chapter 5: We can't both go in

**I am soooooo sorry this took so long! When I get on Fanfiction I always mean to put up a chapter but end up reading them all day. I'm in the middle of the only Finnick/Annie story I've read so far and it will probably be the last. Not because I hate Annie and Finnick because they are my favorite couple ever on like the history of books but because with Finn and Annie I get sad, like really sad because the games are sick and evil. Don't get me wrong I love the book series but the consept of the games is just so fucking wrong on so many levels. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry! one last thing; I'm using the last names of the actors who play the character if we don't already know there last names but if anyone has any ideas please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**KPOV**

The Hawthorn came next soon fallowed by the Mellarks. There was lots of tears and good-byes but it didn't seam real. After Peeta's family left two Peacekeepers led me out of the building to a car where Effie and Jack were already waiting. The car then drove us to the train station. When we stepped out of the car and onto the platform we were immediately swarmed by reporters and TV crews.

If it weren't for the five Peacekeepers and our multicolored escort we would have never made it to the train, which I would have been fine with. As we walked onto the train I remembered that Haymitch Abernathy, our mentor, is supposed to be with us.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked Effie, "Probably in the bar car." she said turning her nose up in disgust. Haymitch was a good family friend. He was my dad's closest friend and when he died Haymitch would help out. Whenever he was sober enough that is.

"Where the hell is the ICE?" that would be him. "Sir, I don't know why there is no ice but I will go get some." said a capital attendant. Haymitch walked into the train car a glass full of blue alcohol in hand.

"Katniss Everdeen" he said ignoring my fellow tribute, "I didn't think it was true. Didn't want to really. Today isn't your you day is it?" Jack snorted, "Yeah and starving to death is great." he said sarcastically. "Shut up boy. Maybe I should say it like this; lets go watch the reapings and see if your day gets better. Shall we?" _What the _hell _was he talking about? _

Two attendants led us to another car that had the biggest TV I've ever seen. As we sat down it turned on, the Capital emblem filling the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said. Happy 74th Hunger Games! And my the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

"Diiiisssstric One!" he yelled. "Luxury" The capital emblem was replaced by One's symbol which was then replaced by the town square filled with people. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" said a squat women who was bright orange and looked like a cat.

"Oh. Poor dear." Effie said shaking her head sympathetically, "She would look much better in a pink." Cat lady pulled out the first name. "Sequence-" before she could finish a pretty blond girl ran forward yelling "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

"What is your name sweetums?" Cat lady asked the girl, "Glimmer Rambin" Dear lord, the names they give their kids! " And now for the boys!" she reached into the other glass bowl and puled out a second piece of paper.

" Hero Quaid!" Cat lady yelled into the microphone. A boy about 14 stepped forward but before he could get to the stage another boy pushed him out of the way. Not like how I pushed Prim but more... eager. "I volunteer as tribute!" the older boy said. "You ass! I wanted to go!" said the younger one. Boy two ran up to the stage and tookthe mic from the escort. "Marvel Quaid. And you watch your mouth Hero or your dead when I get home." Ahhh, so that was a brother.

After the two tributes where taken away the screen when black before showing the emblem of District Two. "District Two! Masonry!" I jumped a little forgetting that there was an announcer. The shot went to the square in two.

As they where showing the boys I got a quick glimpse of Cato. I miss him so much! The last time I saw him was two years ago, apparently he had to focus on his Career training. Their escort was a man who looked a little like a rat(A/N: If you want to know what he looks like search 'Spike as a vampire'). " Ladies first!" He went back to the microphone. " Clove Fuhrman!" No! Clove was a close friend of Cato's and I had met her once. Most people think she's scary but once you get to know her the 14 year old girl is actually quite nice. "No one volunteer!" Clove yelled heading for the stage. "Well, uhh." the rat man was obviously scared of her. "I, uh, guess its, um time for the, um uh, boys."

He took the next slip out of his pocket and then, to my horror, he said, "Cato Ludwig" I sat in silence watching Cato walk calmly to the stage hoping Haymitch would say it was a joke or that someone would step forward and volunteer. But that's not how they do it in Two, the girls get drawn and then someone can volunteer but the boys get picked years in advance.

"NO!" I yelled startling everyone in the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Haymitch reached out to touch me but I jumped up and ran. I ran from car to car until I cam to a door that said **KATNISS EVERDEEN**. I guess this was where I was going to sleep for the next few days.

I slid open the door and ran into the bedroom tears finally running down my face. He can't go not when I'm going too he just can't. Scream and cry for what seems like forever until Haymitch came in. I think Jack was there too but I didn't care.

"Sweetheart" he said, "I wish I could say that it will all be fine but I can't." I wish he could too. "Your damn right it won't be fine!" I yell then put my hand to my throat in pain and then start to whisper " I can't kill him and I know he won't kill me. Both of us can't come out alive. I can't go home knowing that I'll never see him again!" by the end I'm almost yelling again.

Haymitch hands me a glass of water witch I drink faster that I thought possible. I open my mouth to speak but Haymitch shakes his head. " It's time to have dinner."

**Haha! so this is my longest chapter and I'm quite proud! I was listening to LIV IT UP on repeat while writing so... yeah. Review! and maybe give me some last names? I'll give you credit!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Kneed some help! AN

Hay so I wanted to never have to do one of these buuuuuut... I need help. So my question is: How should Kat and Cato's first encounter at the capital go? Also should she team up with the Careers? Also, should Cato suggest that he likes Kat in his interview and if so how should I do that?

Thanks,

CatoIsMine


	7. Chapter 7: You love her

**I am sooooooo sorry that its been so long side I've last updated!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

**CPOV  
**

Today was the day. The day that we would get to find out which boy got to go to the Hunger Games. I have to say that I wouldn't be surprised if I got chosen but who knows it could be any of us.**  
**

_**time skip to the reaping**_

"Clove Fuhrman!" I can't wait for the goodbyes. Hear the sarcasm? "Cato Ludwig!" looks like I won't need to say goodbye for a while. I walk up the steps to the stage and stand on one side of our escort while Clove stands on the other.

We shook hands and were then led into the Justice Building. Three Peacekeepers walked me to a large room where my family was already waiting. I guess the had found out before the reaping.

My father comes over and slaps me on the back. " Good job son. Go out and win this." Oh great. I'm expected to kill my best friend. "Honey," my mom says, "You'll do fine." "BRO! You are are gonna KILL 'em!" my older brother Gladius punches me in the arm. "Yeah." I say with fake enthusiasm I hope they can't tell.

"Cato." I look down to see my little sister Cameron look up at my with sad eyes. " You'll come back right?" she askes, " So you can see Katniss". I kneel down so I'm at eye level with the 5 year old "Promise". She flings her skinny arms around my neck. A peacekeeper comes in and tells my family that the time is up. I get last minuet hugs from my family and then they're gone.

My friends come in next and congratulate me. The last people to see me are Clove's parents. Her dad takes me by the shoulders and looks me in the eye, "You take care of her as long as you can. You got that?". "Yes sir." I say not breaking his gaze. We stay like that until Mrs. Fuhrman pulls him away and gives my arm a quick squeeze "I know you guys will do just fine. Do your best, she's not as tough as she seems and she'll need someone she can trust."

As we push through the crowd of people I feel Clove tense. She's never been one for crowds and I'm not looking forward to seeing her reaction in the Capital. Thank god they don't allow us to have weapons yet other wise half the people would be dead already.

A short stocky guy grunted a hello as we got onto the train. I recognized him as Brutus the victor of the Hunger Games a few years back. A tall, skinny, women walked into the car and, when she saw us, she smiled showing teeth filled down to a point.

"Lets go watch the recaps!" our escort says ,"I would hate to miss a second of it!" A capital attendant shows us to the right car and turns on the TV as we settle down on the couch.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10 go by quick and I only really start to pay attention when a young girl is called. She reminds me so much of Prim. Prim... Katniss. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. I haven't seen her in years and I just hope I get a chance to see her on my victory tour. Wow... did I really just say that? That was really kinda cocky.

Now it's district 12. I can see people placing bets on who would be chosen. If that were me I'd put all my money on Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's cousin. But I was wrong.

It all happened so fast... too fast. The pink escort drew a name. The wrong name. Prim's name. I couldn't believe it she was only 12 and her name was only in the bowl once.

"I volunteer!" Katniss yells, NOOO! She can't go . We can't both go. I clench my fists and get up, wishing I could change how this worked out. I'll get to see her but it will be the last time.

* * *

Over a dinner of lamb stew our mentors laugh while retelling the reapings. When It gets too much for me I get up and go to the last car where the walls are glass.

I'm soon joined by Clove. She's never met Katniss but she heard me talk a lot about her. "You really love her don't you?" She asks

"Yeah"

* * *

Again I'm soooooo sorry this took so long and sorry if its kind short I can't really tell. I put a poll up just wanting to know what you guys think and a new story going.


End file.
